The Baltimore Cancer Research Center (BCRC) is engaged in (1) clinical treatment research trials, (2) laboratory and clinical investigations into cancer patient supportive care, (3) studies of the mechanism of action and clinical pharmacology of antineoplastic agents, and (4) laboratory studies of cancer etiology and pathogenesis. The specific aims of these studies are (1) to improve the treatment of cancer by discovering new methods of cancer treatment and optimizing currently available ones, (2) to make cancer treatment more tolerable for the patient, and (3) to learn new facts about the etiology and pathogenesis of cancer. The clinical research trials consist of testing investigational agents in all study phases; combined modality studies; and studies of new modalities of therapy such as whole body and localized hyperthermia, recombinant interferon, membrane-active substances such as DMSO, nitrous oxide, and human leukocyte-derived colony stumulating factor. Supportive care studies include developing methods for the optimal procurement, storage and transfusion of granulocytes and platelets; and developing new methods of early diagnosis, and prevention, and treatment of infection in cancer patients with compromised defenses. Phase I studies are usually accompanied by clinical pharmacological investigations designed to demonstrate the most effective and least toxic dose and schedule of administration of new antineoplastic agent. Studies of human leukemic cell differentiation and viral rodent leukemogenesis are performed, along with laboratory investigations of cancer biomarkers, cancer drug modulation immunological and cytogenetic aspects of human leukemia and solid tumors. The BCRC is also engaged in the training of physicians in cancer prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and research at the undergraduate and graduate level. In addition, training in social work, psychiatry, dentistry, and nursing in a cancer treatment research setting is accomplished through arrangements with the appropriate UMAB schools. The long-term objective of BCRC research is to play a major role in advancing and refining cancer treatment to the point that specialized cancer treatment centers become obsolete.